1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a corneal endothelial cell photographing apparatus.
2. Related Art
A corneal endothelial cell photographing apparatus for photographing an endothelial cell image of the eye of an examinee (hereinafter also referred to as “examinee's eye”) is known (see, for example, JP-A-2011-245184). The apparatus irradiates the cornea of the examinee's eye with illuminating light, and receives reflected light from the endothelial cells in the cornea, thus photographing an endothelial cell image.
The apparatus analyzes the obtained endothelial cell image and outputs an analysis result including the number of endothelial cells and their density, for example. However, the conventional apparatus displays only a single endothelial cell image and the analysis result for the endothelial cell image on a monitor.
The conventional apparatus includes a central sight fixation light corresponding to the central portion of the cornea and a plurality of peripheral sight fixation lights disposed on a circumference with respect to the central sight fixation light, and is configured so that the photographing position can be changed. The peripheral sight fixation lights are disposed such that the angle of sight of the examinee's eye can be swung in a range of 25° to 30°. An endothelial cell image at a position approximately 7 mm away from the corneal central portion is obtained.